Non-contact vehicle wheel alignment measuring systems either use (1) structured light (i.e., light sources able to project a line of light onto the wheel) or (2) non-structured light. Non-contact wheel alignment measuring systems that use non-structured light typically require “optical targets,” which are separate from the wheel and are mounted to the wheel. The use of optical targets requires an operator to line up the targets to the wheel prior to measuring the wheel aligned, which increases the time required to test the wheel alignment and increases the complexity of the test for the operator of wheel alignment measuring system. While structured light typically does not require the use of optical targets, the linear light projected onto the wheel can be a concern to operators of the vehicle alignment measuring system and their employers.